


SaberIri Week One shot collection

by ErinDoesWriting



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Grief/Mourning, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinDoesWriting/pseuds/ErinDoesWriting
Summary: One per day one shot fics for Saber x Irisviel week
Relationships: Irisviel von Einzbern & Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Irisviel von Einzbern/Arturia Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	SaberIri Week One shot collection

Saber was leaning against a balcony in Einzbern manor on a quiet winter night, studying the landscape in a half-hearted attempt to stave off the loneliness. The sky was clear and dappled in stars, and the air was earthy and crisp, and although it was nice to take a moment to breathe without conflict, she was restless. It had been odd for her, being in the manor without the old man, and Maya, and- it was too early in the night for her to entertain that train of thought any further. She dragged her fingers along the railing and turned around to walk back inside. She felt the familiar flit of movement as Ilya ducked just out of sight. She played along and pretended not to notice, and turned to walk the opposite way that Ilya had went. The conversation that would’ve resulted from acknowledging her would have been troublesome on a couple of different levels. She didn’t feel like scolding her master for staying up late, and she didn’t want to be asked about why she acts so strange in the peaceful moments. Why she looked at Ilya with a pained affection, and why each moment spent thinking about all of this hurt so much.  
Saber began wandering the halls of the manor with a drive that, despite its familiarity, she had trouble identifying. She wanted to make a move, instead of just milling about waiting for something to happen. At least if she was fighting, she had a clear objective with rules she could understand. Her every blow had purpose, and each time she drew her sword she had something behind her worth protecting. Her country, her knights- It was her duty to lead and save them from day one, and she would do it all with pride. She eventually found herself to the small hall that they had used for planning last time and mindlessly fumbled with the door handle. Inside was a lot, for her. She could just see all of them at the table. Maya over his shoulder looking at the laptop together, Lady Irisviel looking between those two and Saber. The warping in the wood where she knocked over her cup of earl gray. Saber felt like crying. She took a seat in one of the chairs, and a small cloud of dust plumed out of the cushion. She rested her elbows on the table and steepled her hands against her forehead. She tried to breathe.  
She understood why Kiritsugu ordered her to do what he did, at least, on a logical level. Just feeling the death and regret in the clearing Ilya took her to more than confirmed the idea that the grail was corrupted. But, God, why did everything she ever got involved in always turn out like this? She was given a second chance, and even then she left it all off worse than before. Above all, though, What the fuck? The grail was her. There had got to have been something they could’ve done if he just- took a moment and explained what was going on to everyone. But that isn’t what had happened. He survived, and the Holy Grail War started again. If he wasn’t dead, she’d have had to kill him herself. At the very least, this time she could win. Though, the thought of even looking at the grail made Saber well with regret.  
Saber hadn’t noticed that she had begun crying, but the small pool further damaging the wood seemed to prove that she had. She was at a loss, and more than anything she wanted to hold Irisviels hand. To feel her presence in more than the cruelty of the grail, and remember her in more fidelity than the haze of her past life. The worst part of it all was how much Ilya looked like her. That the only time she could truly remember Iri’s face was when looking at Ilya’s. And that Ilya might share the same fate if the Einzberns were as despicable as she suspected. Saber came to the conclusion that all of the wallowings that she had been doing were ultimately useless, and cleaned up the table, then disapparated.


End file.
